The Dragon & The Pegasus
by lawleyj1
Summary: Everypony is told to stay away from dragons as they're huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, fire-breathing, could eat a pony in one bite monsters. But that changes one night during a storm when a Pegasus named EagleTale enters a cave, seeking shelter unaware that she ends up sharing the cave with a dragon! Shipfic for me and my gf


The thunder rumbled, the lightning flashed and the leaves on the trees rustled as the rain fell on the grass. Dark was the sky as the water in the air clouded her vision. The bated breaths of a fast running pegasus pony could barely be heard a foot away from her as she ran as fast as she could to the nearest shelter. She didn't know where she was going, or how long it would take her to get there. All she knew for certain was that she had to get out of the rain.

Every crack of lightning, every boom of thunder made her jump with fright. She hated storms. One minute, she was out collecting flowers when the storm hit. She failed to notice her friends going the other way. Now, here she was; lost in the middle of the forest.

Thankfully, among the darkness, lightning struck at the right time to reveal the silhouette of a cave. _That looks like a safe place to wait out the storm_. She thought as she made way towards it. With her destination set and her focus solely on her goal, she bolted to the entrance of the cave Inside it was dark, but dry. That didn't stop her from sliding to a halt through a pile of rocks.

"Ow!" she whined as she picked herself up from the ground. Wet and cold, she hobbled sadly over to the driest and safest looking place there was.

Sitting as comfortably as she could get, she looked around to try and gather her bearings. "Where am I? I've never seen this place." she wondered aloud. No sooner had she spoken than another sound emerged. It wasn't like that of thunder, not the crackling of lightning. It was a definitive *thunk*. The young mare turned her head around and noticed a large figure at the cave entrance. "Who could that be?" she asked herself.

Through the darkness, the cave entrance revealed a pair of red eyes illuminated through a crack in the roof of the cave. Lightning struck again, frightening both the pony and the newcomer. _Uh oh! What if it's a cockatrice?!_ The pony thought with fear coating her mind. The slightly pained grunting of a male reached her ears along with the sound of clopping against the cave floor. _Those are hooves!_ She thought triumphantly as the clopping sound could be heard making its way over to the wall across from her. _Oh good, it's a pony!_ She assured herself, calming down. _But… I wonder if he's hurt?_ She thought again, chancing a peek into the darkness. It was no good, she couldn't see anything, only hear his pained groans and the relaxed sigh as he sat down against the wall.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The other party sounded startled at first.

"W-what?"

"It sure is a big storm!" the pony said.

"Oh, is there someone there?" the voice asked. He didn't sound surprised, or upset. In fact, he sounded rather calm given the circumstances. "Sorry. It's so dark, I couldn't see you." he explained. The pony felt there was something wrong with his voice, like whomever the voice belonged to was acting.

"I came in here myself just a few moments ago. I'm soaked to the bone!" she said, striking up a conversation. She heard the acting in his voice again.

"Me too, and to top it off, I hurt my ankle!" he said.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked him. She then heard the sound of a stick hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"Oh yeah, it's no big deal. It happens all the time." he replied.

"I'm sorry. I've got bruises all over too. I must have run into everything on my way here." she said, hoping to relate to her new roommate.

"It's good to know I'm not alone." he said.

"I agree. You don't know how relieved I am that you came in here." she replied.

"Me too. It'd be scary to be in the cave all by myself." he confirmed.

"Absolutely!" she concluded. She listened for him to speak again, but all she heard was the beginnings of a sneeze.

"*ACHOO!*" the stranger let out.

"Oh dear!" the pony said.

"I must be catching something. That's all I need. Now I can't smell anything." he complained.

"Same here. My nose always gets blocked up when I catch a cold.*ACHOO!*" she replied.

"So I guess the only thing we know about each other is the sound of our voices?" he offered.

"I guess so." she replied. "But at least it's safe in here."

"That's true."

"So whereabouts are you from?" she asked.

"I live in an old castle inside the Everfree Forest." he replied. The pony heard him slump to the floor afterward.

"Really?! But isn't the Everfree Forest dangerous?" she enquired, recalling the fact that wild beasts live in that area.

"I suppose so, but it's a nice place to live all the same. The view is quite stunning." he replied.

"My, you're brave. I' live in ponyville myself." she said.

"You are? I'm so jealous. The food in that area is the best! I wish there was some around right now." he said.

"Me too. I was thinking the same thing." the pony replied.

"Just thinking about it's making my mouth water." he said.

"Me too." she replied.

"Oh the delicious… meat!"  
"Oh the delicious… apples!"

Thunder and Lightning struck as they both spoke in unison. The final word from both mouths went unheard.

"Oh, I hate storms!" the pony cried.

"Me too. I can't think straight when one is going on." the male replied. The two of them smile to themselves for a moment before the lightning struck and they leapt into the air and into each others arms.

"Oh! I'm sorry, excuse me!"  
"Oh! I'm sorry, excuse me! "

They spoke in unison as they went they back to their original spots, blushing as they did.

"Oh… I was looking down. But were you able to see my face just now? Do we look alike?" the pony asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth; The flash blinded, so I couldn't see a thing." he replied. They exchanged laughs between one another before another flash frightened them.

"I really don't like loud noises." she whined.

"Me neither. They hurt my ears." the stanger replied.

"We sure do think alike, don't we?" the pony asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing." he chuckled.

"Why don't we get together tomorrow when the weather clears up?" she offered.

"Sounds good to me. And here I thought that tonight would be the worst night of my life. But it turned out to be the best and it's all because of you." he replied.

No sooner had he spoken those last words then the rain began to stop, as did the thunder and Lightning. "Oh, it seems to have stopped." the pony commented.

"So it does!" he replied.

"I was thinking; how about tomorrow, we get together for lunch?" she suggested.

"That sounds great. The weather's usually good after a big storm." he replied.

"Where should we meet?" she asked.

"How about just outside of this cave?"

"Works for me. But we don't know what we look like." she replied.

"Well, why don't we have a password, something like 'Truffle Shuffle?!"

She chuckled "Truffle Shuffle?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's unique and I'm sure no one else has thought of it!" the stranger replied

"That sounds good to me. Our password is: 'Truffle Shuffle'." she replied.

As time went by, the two discussed their excitement about the following day and how they would carry their meals. The sun began to rise, brightening the day.

"We'd better get going. Don't want to spoil the surprise for Lunch tomorrow." the stranger offered.

"Yeah. Ooh, AH!" she replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine! My leg just went to sleep. Go on ahead." she said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Definitely!" she replied. With permission to depart, the stranger headed towards the cave entrance and stepped out. The morning rays revealed him to be a pink dragon dragon with white horns and a medium sized stature. He made track for the East, where the old castle was. As he hit the tree line, where the sun couldn't yet reach him, the pony exited the cave. She looked right, then left. She spotted the silhouette of her new friend.

" 'Truffle Shuffle'!" she called out. The dragon turned around and his eyes shone brightly, reflecting the rays of the sun.

"'Truffle Shuffle'!" he called back.


End file.
